


Out of the Past

by flipflop_diva



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: It had been three years. And then Jake Peralta walked into the Nine-Nine and told everyone that a woman 'in green face paint' was there to see Rosa.





	Out of the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



“Okay, this is going to sound weird, buuuuuut there’s a woman in green face paint down in lockup who wants to see Rosa.”

Rosa looked up at Jake. “Green face paint? Are you sure it’s face paint?”

“Ummmm.” Jake frowned. “Green makeup?”

“Not just green skin?”

“What?” Jake squinted at Rosa. “Why would she have green skin?”

“Why wouldn’t she have green skin?”

“Who has green skin?”

Rosa smiled. She knew exactly who would have green skin. Even though it had been three years since she had last seen her. Three years since she had kissed her goodbye and slipped out of their bed and had a man named Yondu return her to Earth with a look that said she was making a mistake.

“Why do I have a feeling there is something really, really big you aren’t telling us?” Jake said.

Rosa stood up, shrugged and walked by him toward the door. Right before the elevators doors opened, she turned.

“I told you I used to be a space pirate, right?” she said.

As the elevator doors slipped closed, Jakes ‘Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat??!?!?!’ could be heard throughout the entire building.

•••

“So you got arrested?” Not exactly the first words Rosa thought she would say to the first woman she had ever loved if she saw her again, but she hadn’t really thought she would see her again. Or if she did see her again, she thought it would be because she got a message from her that they really needed her and begging her to come back to help. She had known when she left that day that Quill was a bad representation of the human race, so them needing her to help out had seemed inevitable.

But yet, three years had passed and no call had come. And then this. Looking through metal bars at Gamora, who was looking back at her like Rosa was the one who had done something wrong.

She did look really hot, though, so that was something.

“I do not understand why,” Gamora said. “I did nothing wrong.”

“They said you were threatening to kill people on Fifth Avenue while brandishing a sword.”

“Oh, is that not appropriate in your world?” Gamora smiled, that hint of a smile she had when she very well knew the answer.

“What are you really doing here?” Rosa asked.

“Maybe I missed you.”

“Maybe?”

“Maybe,” Gamora said. 

“What about guarding the galaxy?”

“The others can handle it for a few days.”

“That bad?”

Gamora shrugged. “Get me out of here and maybe I’ll tell you about it.”

“Maybe?”

“Maybe.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“You do that.”

•••

They went for beers that night. All of them. Because Rosa knew the others were dying to ask questions but they were also terrified to ask the woman with green skin those questions for fear of being murdered. But also because maybe part of her — a very, very, very tiny part of her — wasn’t really sure she wanted to be alone with Gamora.

Because maybe she would find out Gamora was not the same woman she had been three years ago when Rosa had left her. Or because maybe Gamora was the same woman she had been three years ago when Rosa had left her, and if she was, they would end up in bed together and that would only end with Rosa going back with her.

But Rosa had a life here now. Where she belonged. And this couldn’t exactly end well, could it? So they went to the bar.

They sipped beers, and Rosa watched as the others struggled to ask questions.

“Are you from space?” Scully asked excitedly.

“You can’t ask that!” Hitchcock said. “She can kill you with her eyes!”

Scully quickly shoved the bowl of chips in his mouth. Literally. They all watched as he chewed on the plastic basket.

“So you know Rosa from where?” Jake finally asked.

“Space, you idiot,” Gina said. She was sipping on a beer and looking very unimpressed.

“You can’t ask that!” Hitchcock hissed.

“Sure I can,” Gina said. She turned to Gamora. “From space, right? You and Rosa, you had a thing, fought some space bad guys, maybe killed a few people.”

Gamora looked at her, then she nodded. “Yes,” she said.

Jake gasped. Amy squealed. Scully and Hitchcock squawked in terror. Terry looked amazed.

“I thought so,” Gina said. “I can always tell these things.”

“How can you always tell these things?” Jake demanded. “How many space people do you know?”

Gina just shrugged. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” she said.

•••

They ended up in the bathroom of the bar, their hands in each other’s hair, their tongues in each other’s mouths, their bodies pressed together like they hadn’t been apart for three years.

Maybe it was the beer. Maybe it was the three years apart. Maybe it was feelings that had never really gone away but had just been pushed down as Rosa had gone about her life, pretending every day that it didn’t bother her.

There was a knock on the door, someone yelling at them to hurry up. Rosa kissed Gamora harder. Gamora tugged harder on Rosa’s hair.

They ended up on the bathroom sink, Rosa’s mouth between Gamora’s legs as Gamora’s fingers worked their magic between Rosa’s legs.

They went back out after, resumed their seats and ordered another round like nothing had happened. Jake cast them a knowing look. Amy look scandalized. Gina played on her phone. Scully and Hitchcock were too busy eating more chips. And Terry studied them, nodding like he approved.

They went home together. Of course. Where else was Gamora going to go? It wasn’t like she knew anyone else on Earth besides Rosa.

That’s what Rosa told herself anyway. And if they ended up sharing a bed, that was just because she was too nice to make Gamora sleep on the couch.

“Are you going to tell me what happened and why you’re really here?” Rosa asked her after Gamora finally removed her fingers from between Rosa’s legs for the second time that night.

“In the morning,” Gamora said, then added, “I swear.”

“Okay,” Rosa said, and she rolled over on top of Gamora, pressing their mouths together.

She knew there was a chance Gamora wouldn’t even still be there in the morning, but she was here for the night. And for now, that was enough.


End file.
